


Happy Birthday,Hange.

by Xzeopp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Blushing, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Out of Character, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Shyness, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp
Summary: For Hange's birthday,Levi wants to do his best to give her any kind of gifts that she'd like.And thus he starts asking people around him for opinions.Or Levi being a total boyfriend material just for Hange and Hange only.P/s: Don't read end of notes if you don't want to be spoiled for AOT 132. Make sure you scroll barely at the end of the story to avoid my rants of the new chapter.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Happy Birthday,Hange.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read end of the notes IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR AOT CHP 132. I WARNED YOU DONT BLAME ME IF YOU DID. Please be careful so that you scroll just barely at the end of the story.

It's been a week since Hange and Levi started dating.

And three days from now it's gonna be Hange's birthday.

Levi is dumbfounded on what to do.

What should he get for her?

What'd Hange like to have?

Deep in his mind,he can hear Hange's loud voices screaming titans excitedly.

He brushed that thought off,and gets serious.

No, he'll get her something more than that. Something that is even more serious. 

Because they're dating after all.

And thus,Levi has made some plans to prepare a gift for his beloved abnormal.

**

PLAN 1: Ask Erwin

"Eyebrows,help me a bit here." Levi crossed his legs as both his arms resting on the crest rail.

"You think I'll help you when you don't even finished your report?" Raising one of his fabulous eyebrows, Erwin motions stacks of paperworks on his desk.

"I promise I'll finish it after you help me." Levi made a not really convincing promise.

"Yeah,right." he rolled his eyes."What is it that you want?"

"It's almost Hange's birthday." Levi started.

Erwin who knows where this is going smirk,"Oh yeah? I thought you of all people wouldn't even care of something like that?"

"Yeah,I do. But it's Hange we're talking about. And I'm totally lost on what to get for her."

"You guys have been dating for quite some time. How about something sexual to rise the mood?" The not very shy Erwin suggested while he tried to manage a straight face.

"Fuck you,eyebrows." Levi turns his face away to hide his awkwardness.

Erwin just laughed it off before thinking seriously,"Well,if it's Hange then I guess doing something that's very out of you will make her happy?"

Levi who is getting interested turns to him back,"Ohh?Like what?"

"Well,tell and show the side of you that no one else but her know. That shows just how special she is to you right?"

Levi looks at him deeply in unamazed,"As expected,you're not helping at all."

"That's because you're shy that's why you said that." Erwin shrugged in amusement.

Levi gives him a last glare before walking out of his room to go to the next advisor.

**

PLAN 2: Ask her Squad Members.

"Well,as long as you don't cheat on her, she'll be happy for the rest of her life." Abel munches the cookies that Levi brought as a souvenir.

"Captain,I swear if you cheat on Hange-san and hurt her,whether you're humanity strongest or not,I'll cut your balls to pieces." Moblit gives him a warning glare.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you regret everything you've done and for ever living." Nifa's eyes also glaring at him with unfriendly vibe.

"You brats,how dare you. Are you guys taking my feelings for her half heartedly. I'm not some kind of casanova dick you know." Levi who is not losing in the glaring contest give a reply. 

"Only that woman has managed to shutter my heart like this. Talk about scary. I wonder how she did that." Levi mutters to himself but Nifa beside him heard him loud and clear.

Nifa finally smile,"Well,if it's Hange-san how about helping her a little more with her experiments? You know just how much she wants you to help her. She always complain to me how she got rejected every time she invited you. That makes her sad,you know."

Levi flinch,"No,no fucking way. I've told her so many times to stop being so reckless. Her experiments sure have helped us so many times but don't you guys think it dangerous for her every time she gets too reckless? I'm so fucking worried everytime the titans get so fucking close to her.She sure almost got killed every single day.Oi,tell me,who doesn't worried?"

Her squad members just nodded.Agreeing.

"Sure, we're worried about that too. But this is Hange-san we're talking about,there's no way she's gonna stop and nobody can stop her. Not even you,captain." Keiji states the truth.

"I know right! As her assistant I feel like getting heart attack when she almost got eaten. She worried us so much." 

Levi huffed from the fact. 

"Well,how about you try suiting yourself to help her? Since it's you,things will be more controlled and you can even stop her before she do anything reckless. That'll assure her safety and everyone will be happy don't you think?" Nifa smirks,feeling like she's winning the debate.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose in defeat. He let out last sigh before shrugging."You know what,you guys may be right. That actually wasn't a bad idea. I do think that this way,we can spend our time together often too."

Moblit nods in agreement. His heart feeling so light all of sudden while Nifa,Abel and Keiji giving high five to each other.

"Still,I'm gonna think about this for a second."

The squad starts crying out in disagreement,all of them starts blabbering hates and questions.

Levi gives him a glare,and they all stopped and pretend to continue with their works that haven't progressing from the morning.

***

PLAN 3: Ask his own Squad.(Current Levi Squad)

"You shitheads better not give me some ridiculous and stupid ideas." Levi warned from the start.

Eren scratches his head,"But Captain,I know this is weird to ask but don't you think Hange doesnt really into gifts and such?"

"Aaa? Elaborate your statements,Eren."

"Well,I guess if it's Hange you should do something doing your own body,not giving something. But hey,a gift might kinda be a bonus maybe. What I'm saying is,it's better to use your own body to give her a gift rather than buying or making something."

Levi nods,he started getting restless of where this is going."I see. So what do you think I can do then?"

Jean slams the table in excitement,"Isn't it obvious,Captain? You two should do it! Sleep with her on that day! That's the most romantic and better idea I've got in mind!"

"Shut your inner pervert degenerate illusion,Jean. Stop it." Levi sighed.

Sure,he wants. He's been aching to do it. He wants to feel Hange's warmness,to see how she is in bed,to feel how amaziñg it'll be if they're connected,to see the other side of her that only he can see.

But,isn't that more like a great gift to him other than to her?

Jean groans in defeat.

Levi shook his head,"Sure,I do want that but we just dated for about a week. And I she needs to get ready both her body and mind first. I'll wait until she said herself that she's ready."

"Beside,it's the first time I've celebrate her birthday when we're dating,so I want to make it special."

All of the kids got their eyes wide open in awe.

"As expected of captain,that's why so many girls are into you!" Armin clapped his hands in admiration.

"I've always thought you'd be a kind of a jerk and the type everyone would hate kind of husband. I guess you're the opposite." Mikasa, unwillingly nods in approvement.

"Well,Captain is actually very kind after all! He's just awkward,that's it!" Eren,the long time Levi fanboy starts defending his admire.

"Shut it,so any ideas that you guys think that this kind of me can do?"

"Well,if it's birthday,you have to invite her for a private dinner for both of you only! That'd be so romantic!" Sasha raised from her sit with saliva flowing out of her mouth.

"That's great and all,but all of the squads have agreed to hold a party for her so Captain can't do that. Hange-san will be too full to enjoy the food." Connie for the first time being logical.

All the members start thinking again. Their seriousness plus their frowning expression make Levi almost laughed.

"Then,how about giving her chance to fulfill her wish?" Historia suddenly fill the silence.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Like,Captain will tell Squad Leader Hange that he will fulfill one of her wish that she wanted him to do. That'll be a lot easier,well depending on just how impossible the wish is, actually." Historia laughs thinking of Levi doing something embarrassing and shameless.

"That's not bad at all,don't you think so Captain?" Eren eagerly look at Levi.

"That sounds easier since you can ask herself what she wants." Mikasa nods 

"And you can also know her better from her request too! Isn't that like killing birds with one stone?" Armin is also as excited as Eren.

"And it's better to ask her because you can't think of anything in the first place!" Connie stupidly being too honest resulting a harsh slap on his head by Jean and Sasha.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose in defeat."Alright,I got it. Calm down you shitty brats."

"I'll do it as you guys say."

***

It's raining hard that night,and thus it feels so cold that everyone kind of plan to just stay in their own rooms that night.

Levi also,just lying on his bed doing nothing. He finished his works that evening and now he has nothing to do. Regression suddenly fell onto him as he knows he won't fall asleep anytime soon.

His sleep deprived is also getting worse these days,so he's getting lesser sleep than usual.

Levi groans before looking at the time. It's already eleven thirty. And in half an hour it's gonna be Hange's birthday. Levi blinks from the thought.

Should he do it right now or just wait until tomorrow?

Levi sits on the corner of his bed,his arms crossing to his chest.

Well,what is Hange doing now?

Is she sleeping?

Should he go take a look?

Levi,somehow getting haunted by his own thought finally decided to sneak a peak on her. He also think,how nice it'd be to be the first one to congratulate her on her birthday.

At least he needs to be faster than that Moblit guy.

Levi tch ed. Hating that he is so jealous of a guy that Hange doesn't even love.

Hange loves me you stupid dick. Whyre you so jealous? He scolds himself.

But yeah,no matter what,he always get jealous when someone else is too close to her.

Just how big is his jealousy to begin with?

Before he realised it,he arrived at her room. He stands in front of it for a while,before he heard a loud slamming sound inside followed by Hange scream.

He without a second thought,quickly pull the knob and rushed inside.

"Hange!"

His eyes searched for her figure,and found her sitting on the floor.

She blinks in confusion,"Huh? Levi?"

He kneels down as he scans her properly,"What happened? Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?" His mouth starts shooting questions.

She chuckles,"Sorry,I was chasing after a cat.."

"Cat??" Levi was taken aback.

"Yeah,it got inside from the window."

"This is the second floor though."

"Well,it's cat after all."

Levi just nods."So,where did it go?"

Hange points to the bottom of her bed."There."

Levi took a peak and saw the cat is staying at the corner. It hissed at him.

"Tch. A rowdy one I see." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Same as you,too." Hange laughs."Here,I got some cat foods. Try to lure it out."

"Where'd you get it from?"

"I often give the stray cats around here some foods. So I keep em in my room."

Levi nods,amazed from her kindness. He puts the cat bowl on the floor,and in less than a second the cat came out running and munches the food.

Hange laughs. Levi also shook his head from amusement.

"So cute." Hange pats it head who is not caring about anything else but the food in front of it.

"Yeah." Levi agreed."It must be so hungry, especially when it's raining this hard."

"Is it a she or he though?" Hange took a peak before smiling.

"It's a she." 

"Not asking." Levi frowns.

Hange chuckles,"So,what did you come here for?"

Levi gulps. Suddenly he is nervous.

"Nothing much." He stupidly answered.

Hange blinks in confusion."Huh?"

Levi, trying to avoid the question changed the topic,"You've got some tea in here? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah,while you're at it,make a cup for me too!"

Levi just 'tch'ed. While making the tea, He secretly look at the time.

15 minutes more.

Levi finished the tea,and walked back to see Hange sitting on her bed with the the cat on her lap.

Levi puts the teas on her desk beside the bed. He sits down at the desk with his body facing her.

"Look,she's sleeping. So cute." She looks down at the fluffy furball. 

Levi just look at her, scanning her face for a long time and thinking to himself just how on the hell can she be so pretty.

Oh lord,how can he loves her so much.

Levi seriously doesn't know.

"Nee,Hange.."

"What is it?" Hange looks at him,her sparkling maroon eyes shooting right at his own.

He replied her with a soft looking stare.

"What do you want for you birthday?"

Finally,he did it. Levi praise himself.

And now it's up to Hange's answer.

Hange was freezing for a moment before smacking her head.

"Ahh,that's right. It's my birthday tomorrow." She laughs.

"I totally forgot." 

Levi shook his head. What'd he expects..This is Hange after all.

"Oi,you're ignoring my question."

She got flustered for a second,"H..Huh?? A gift you asked? I've never thought about it."

"You must've something in-"

"Then,help me with my experiments tomorrow!" Her eyes lighten in hope as if she's always think of that.

'Well,if it's Hange-san how about helping her a little more with her experiments?' Deep inside his mind he can hear Nifa's suggestion

Levi knew it. That must be the first thing she got in mind.

"Alright. No problem. I knew you were gonna ask for that." 

She laughs,"Yeay,thank you Levi!"

He sighed."Anything else?"

'Then,how about giving her chance to fulfill her wish?' Historia suggestion whisper in his mind.

"H..huh? You're giving me more?" This time Hange is totally surprise.

"Well,since it's you're birthday,I'll accept any kind of shit you want me to do."

She scratches her hairs,her cheeks somehow start blushing,"R..really?"

"Yeah." Levi nods.

She bites her lower lip,her cheeks are now growing redder,her eyes look up to him in full of hope and desire.

Levi starts getting awkward. Suddenly his mind starts thinking way too far.

'Wait,don't tell me..she..' He blushed. A faint one that she doesn't recognize but enough to show that he is flustered.

Levi looks at her again. Looking at her sitting on her bed,her upper shirt that is unbuttons,almost showing her skins make Levi curiosity to look for more increase. And damn,those nice jawline and pale neck,must be nice to be added with something red.

And those lips,someone must be crazy to defy the desire to taste them,and to rough them up. Levi wants to try to fill it up with something.

Something that will make her nonstop blabbers about Titans stop,and only resulting in incoherent noises.

He wants to hear those lips saying out his name,followed by pants and moans. He wants those lips at his own,and to feel how nice it'd be to hear it whisper his own name at his ear.

Those eyes,that are always sparkling in hope and ecstasy. Ohh just how much Levi wished to see it sparkling from tears. To look at him for more pleasure. 

Damn it,he thought. He can feel something is growing.

And yes,If Hange is ready,so is he.

"I want you to help me feed the cats in the morning!" She looks down,looking uneasy and afraid her request gets turned down.

Huh?

It took Levi some time to process her words before he tilts his head,"What?"

She laughs awkwardly,"As you know,I've always feed the cats around this area. And as the busy person am I I'm not really a morning person,so I'm afraid they'll get too hungry. I want to ask one of my squad members,but I already know they're all in charge of morning breakfast so I don't want to disturb their schedules. And you're the only one who I know always wake up early and do nothing."

Levi looks at her dejectedly. The slow woman who didn't catch that continues her rambles.

"Ah! But you don't need to worry because in exchange I'll do some of your paperworks if you think my request is a bit too much. But you yourself said that I can ask for anything so I guess you won't argue?" 

Levi's silence make Hange frown in confusion. She closes their distance.

"Hey? Earth to Levi?" 

"Yeah,I heard you Hange. Loud and clear. And that's fine with me. I got you." He agreed before sighing hard.

Hange jumps slightly in excitement."Yeay! Thank you Levi! I love you!"

He just exhale while his lips almost forming a thin smirk."Whatever,and I do find that cats are not bad at all,so I'm a bit interested anyway."

She breathed out a sigh of relief,"Thank god. I thought you'd be mad and tell me to stop doing that. That's why I'm kinda nervous just now."

That's why she acts like that earlier he thought.

Damn it,what a wild imagination he's expecting.

Suddenly,the cat that was on Hange's lap jump on the desk all of sudden,but her leg accidentally slip and she almost fell.

Hange's quick reflexes quickly hurried up to catch her,"Watch out!"

Levi who saw her coming so fast are worried that she's gonna slam herself hard against the desk,so he also tried to catch it.

The cat fell in Hange's laps. And she thought her head was gonna hit the board when suddenly she can feel she is pushed to the soft bed instead.

With the cat still in her hands,she looks aside to see the grumpy man is so close,his lips are so near to kiss her temple. Both of his arms are trapping her that she can't move at all.

She blushed from their sudden close contact."Sorry. Are you hurt?" she mutters out in a slow voice.

Levi shook his head,"You?"

"Yeah,good." She hugs the cat tighter when she can feel him staring at her. The cat just meowed whil she nuzzles in Hange's neck.

"Levi,aren't you gonna move?" She asked when quite some times passed.

Levi didn't answer.

"Hange,is there anything more that you want?"

"Huh? Those two gifts from you are already more than enough,Levi. I know that you're not really into this kind of thing." 

He nods."Yeah,but..I want to make it special,so.."

She was taken aback from his serious tone. Her heart feeling so light realising he is serious in this.

That's so romantic she thought.

She blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Actually,you know what.. We've been dating for a week." 

Levi waits for her words to finish.

"So,I..I want to know more about you. That no one else know." She collects her courage to look at his face. The closeness only making it harder for her.

Levi's mouth was gape open slightly in surprise. 

'Well,tell and show the side of you that no one else but her know. That shows just how special she is to you right?' 

Damn it,who would've thought that eyebrows's idea is actually useful.

Some tints of pink appear on his cheek.

"B..But if you don't want to then I won't ask you to! I'm sorry if I try to pry too m-"

"No it's okay." He rests his index finger on her lips. Shushing her while his lips drawing a smirk.

"No,I don't mind at all."

He shorten their distance and his lips went to her ear. Whispering something about him that no one else know.

That only her he'll let know.

Her eyes widen in disbelief. Her mouth mouthing a gasp and she looks at him in perplex.

"Is that true?" She bites her lower lip. Her face becoming red.

"Yeah,always have been." He smirks naughtily that has never he shown to anyone else. And Hange thought just how hot he is.

The cat jumps away from her hug,maybe getting all jiggly from their sugar coated romance and tried to mess her papers on the desk

Hange takes this chance to cover her embarrassment and quickly free herself from his confinement.

"Wait! Don't do that!" She tried to catch the cat while her mind is not completely stable from his words just now. She can feel her face steaming and maybe exploding later.

Levi is still smirking. He just look at her who is panicking before he realizes the time.

Without wasting time he gets up,and grips her wrist.

"Hange."

Her body spins as she was forced to get closer. Her eyes widen when he grips her softly by her cheek and give her a deep,long and passionate kiss.

He pulled away,as she blinks with her face this time exploding and warming up.

"Happy birthday."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so fucking sad..how could this happen to Hange..I'm crying..I'm literally crying..And right on her birthday too..I've been looking forward to celebrate her birthday,I finished this fanfic to post it on the exact day,but the news bout her make me depressed and I've been crying and losing my shit since that day. And today,I've finally calmed down a little and I decided to post this. Like seriously,how could this happen. I can't believe this..I don't want this. I've been depressed and it's impacting my real life. Yeah that's stupid but still..I can't help it. I've always like Hange so much..and to think this happen..I just..can't..I can't anymore..What should I do..Guys..I don't want to cry more than this..but still..it won't stop..My hopes just crumbled to pieces just like this. I expected a full happy Hange badass moments for this month and we got this. Maybe it's my own fault for expecting too much. This is aot after all. But you know what,I still can't..I've been depressed all day and I want it to stop. I cried so hard when I first heard about her. My family got so worried. My friends too. They told me that I've become so quiet and not the same anymore. Am I such a bitch for acting like this? If I am then I'm very sorry. Because this hurts me so much more than anything.  
> I wish I can stop this.


End file.
